


Centerpiece

by kiite



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Fluff, Hurt is really just there because Neo Domino generally sucks for the Commons, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 06:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiite/pseuds/kiite
Summary: A rooftop conversation about decorative bowls of fruit and fatherhood.





	Centerpiece

**Author's Note:**

> ever since the arc v dub had Amanda say “welcome home” to shinji I literally never stop thinking about how he lives with them

“Hey, you want some good fucking advice, Shinji?”

Shinji turned to Crow. The smaller man was laying flat on his back, staring up at the murky sky. Shinji briefly wondered how uncomfortable the jagged roof tiles were underneath him, but Crow didn’t seem too bothered.

“What’s it gonna cost me this time?” Shinji asked, smirking. Crow always seemed to have some sort of price in mind.

“Free of charge, just this once,” Crow replied, waving his hand dismissively. When there was no protest from Shinji, Crow began to share his wisdom. “So, you know that fake fruit? The kind that’s made out of… uh… that white shit…”

“Styrofoam?” Shinji suggested, listening attentively to his friend.

“Styrofoam! That’s it.” Crow exclaimed, scaring away a few birds that were perched nearby. “So yeah, you know that styrofoam fruit?”

“I’m familiar.” Shinji responded, nodding. He had absolutely no idea where or when the advice would be coming, but he was determined not to miss it. “What about it?”

Crow suddenly adopted a serious look, though Shinji always found that he still looked pretty cute when he was serious or angry. Not that he would ever admit that, of course. Not to his best friend.

“Never, _ever_ trust anyone who’s got a bowl of that shit out on their counter.” Crow warned, tone tinged with anger. Shinji couldn’t help but laugh a little.

“That’s your “good fucking advice”? Be wary of people who like decorative fruit?” Shinji chuckled, hugging his knees to his chest. “I’m sure you’ve got a pretty good reason though, so lay it on me. I’m all ears.”

Crow snorted, squinting as though it would allow him to see the stars through the clouds of smog. No such luck tonight. “It’s just like… it feels like such a mockery of us Commons. We’re barely scraping by, struggling to put food on the table, while they have so much they can afford to put _fake food_ on their table. Literally.”

“Huh.” Shinji said, blinking. He stretched his legs back out. “Well, when you put it that way, I guess it makes sense. But I already don’t trust any Tops, and they’re the only ones with bad enough taste to have that shit. So we’re all good.”

Crow hummed in response, and they fell back into their comfortable silence; the kind of silence only shared by very good friends who truly enjoyed each other’s company. Despite the calmness of the moment, Shinji could sense anxiety rolling off Crow. Deciding the break the silence, Shinji spoke up.

“Hey Crow… is everything alright with you?” Shinji asked softly, finally turning to look at Crow. He fully expected either no answer or a quick dismissal; Crow never liked to admit his weaknesses to anyone. For a moment it seemed like Crow would brush it off, but then his face scrunched up in pain and he threw an arm over his eyes.

“No. Not even a little.” Crow sighed, sounding tired. Shinji’s heart ached hearing his crush so despondent and sad. “Everything’s just… fuck, I don’t know, it’s too much. I’m still kinda new to this whole “fatherhood” thing, and I already feel like I’m doing a shitty job. Money’s tight, tighter than usual, and I…” Crow paused, taking his arm off his face and finally meeting Shinji’s eyes. “...What if I’m not good enough? What if I can’t be who they need me to be? You’ve seen those kids, Shinji. You know I can’t let ‘em down.”

Shinji had indeed seen those kids. Quite a few times, in fact, since Crow had taken them in four months ago. They were good kids, curious and sweet, if not a little ill-mannered; though that was the standard for Crow and his company. He could also tell from a glance that they absolutely _adored_ Crow.

“I don’t think you have anything to worry about.” Shinji said with a soft smile. “Those kids love you, dude, they think you hung the moon. I can see it plain as day. And besides, you’re actually _trying_ to be a good guardian to them. That’s probably more than anybody else has afforded them.” _Certainly more than anyone ever afforded us,_ Shinji thought bitterly.

Crow looked at Shinii for a moment longer before turning back to the sky, thinking. The bitter chill of midnight reached through their clothes, but neither suggested going inside. Crow sighed again, quieter this time.

“I guess you’re right.” Crow admitted with a sad smile. “They do seem to think I’m pretty great. Which is just more reason why I can’t fail them.” He shook his head, metal rings on his headband clinking together as he did. “The money’s just not there. I’ve taken just about every job I can, every job they’ll give to someone like _me_ …”

Crow didn’t need to elaborate. Despite the unspoken bond between the Commons, there was still a level of discrimination towards those with markers by their own neighbors. The Tops had enforced a variety of risks that came with employing a marked individual, so many employers didn’t even bother giving them a chance; and if they did, they usually wouldn’t pay them fairly. But when there’s no alternative, you have to take what you can get.

Crow’s voice hitched vulnerably as he continued. “I’d skip every meal if it meant those kids get to eat well, I really would. I’d give up anything—“ Crow paused, swallowing audibly and trying to get his voice back under control. “I’m putting _something_ on the table for them, but it’s not good enough. It’s barely anything, it’s laughable, it’s—“

Having grown frantic again, Crow stopped. Shinji waited patiently for Crow to continue, which he did in a much lower voice. “I know what it’s like to truly believe that you’re going to die on these streets. I’m sure you do, too. But they don’t deserve that. They’re good kids, Shinji, and I love them so much. They don’t deserve that.”

It was quiet again, only the distant humming of D-Wheels and a far off police siren disturbing the calm night. Shinji chewed his lip as he struggled with what to do. He wanted to offer Crow help, but… Crow had consistently reacted very badly to any and all offers of financial help. The redhead would usually get pretty offended at the implication that he even needed help at all, which frustrated Shinji to no end.

Sure, Shinji wasn’t too well off himself, but he could do _something_. He loved those kids just as much as Crow did, and he wanted to see them happy. Since he lived alone, all of Shinji’s income went to feeding himself, and he usually had some to put away for his next stroke of bad luck. There was also the advantage that Shinji tended to have more... “luck” at finding jobs than Crow. He could help, if only Crow would let him.

But this time… it seemed like Crow was actually asking for help, in his own roundabout way. He would never ask for it directly, but the plea was there, woven into his words. There had to be a way Shinji could help that Crow wouldn’t instantly shut down…

“Have you ever thought about a roommate?” Shinji asked before he had the chance to second guess himself. Crow gave him a funny look, like he had just asked a very stupid question with an obvious answer.

“A roommate?” Crow scoffed, putting his hands behind his head. He had hardened himself a bit, voice losing any sign of a quiver, but Shinji could tell he was still pretty vulnerable and willing to hear Shinji out. “Who in their right mind would agree to a roommate deal with three kids included?”

“Uh…” Shinji blushed a bit, hoping Crow wouldn’t be able to see it in the low light. “Well, um… Me?” Shinji answered timidly, too embarrassed to meet Crow’s eyes. He chose instead to stare out over the jagged outline of the city, growing more uncomfortable with every second. Maybe he should walk it back, laugh it off like he usually did. God, he never should have said anything—

“...You?” Crow asked slowly, propping himself up on his elbow. Shinji could feel Crow’s eyes watching him intently, scanning every detail of his face. “You wanna move in with us?” Hearing it out loud made Shinji realize how strange the suggestion was.

“Shit. I—“ Shinji fumbled for words, trying to find the right words. He wished Crow wasn’t staring him down; he had no choice but to come clean. “I may have, uh… jumped the gun a bit. You know I’m shit at this kind of thing, but… I think I like you in a “more than a friend” kind of way.”

Before Crow could respond, Shinji continued hastily, curling in on himself a bit. “When I’m over here, I’m just so happy. It makes me wish that we— that I was like… part of the family? I know that might be weird to say, but I really do love you guys a lot. And I just thought that, well, if I lived here, maybe I could help out with money a little? But that’s probably pretty weird now, huh… I should probably go…”

Shinji knew he was panicking, but any plans that he might have once had had gone awry. This isn’t how he had planned to confess. Well, he pretty much planned to never confess and leave it bottled up, so this was the worst case scenario. It was selfish of him to even suggest moving in when he really just wanted to edge his way into Crow’s family. He felt like he was two seconds from flinging himself off the rooftop when Crow reached over and grabbed his hand.

“Hey, whoa, calm down.” Crow said, forcing himself up into a full sitting position beside Shinji. He didn’t release his grip on Shinji’s gloved hand. “I’m not weirded out or anything. I just can’t believe that you’re such a dumbass.” Shinji looked crestfallen before Crow elbowed him gently in the side.

“Hey, let me finish. You’re a dumbass for thinking you’re not already part of the family, Shinji. You know the kids look forward to your visits, right? And not just because you always bring them snacks.” Crow scooted a little closer and leaned against Shinji, who tensed up a bit but did not shift away. “I… I look forward to your visits too. I think I’d really like it if you lived with us.”

“Oh.” Shinji said, consumed by disbelief. This had gone a lot better than he had expected, and he didn’t know what to do now. “Cool.”

Crow just laughed, sensing Shinji’s awkwardness but not commenting on it. “Oh, but you already know the couch is super fucking uncomfortable. Hope you don’t mind sharing a bed with me.” Shinji somehow got even redder, despite the fact that they had shared a bed once before; though he had a feeling that from now on that might have slightly different connotations.  

Shinji squeezed Crow’s hand back, tilting his head so it touched Crow’s. “We’ll be fine, Crow. We’ll make sure those kids have the best goddamn life, no matter what the Tops try to pull. You’re a great dad, alright?”

Crow smiled, a genuine smile, and leaned up to give Shinji a quick kiss. “You’re a great dad, too. Welcome home.”


End file.
